How He Lives
by Lemons And Limes And Fluff
Summary: Some believe. Some don't believe. But he's out there. This is just a snipet of what he does - just an average day to Herobrine. Rated for a reason, people.


**The character of Herobrine intrigues me. So I will write about him. 1****st****-person Herobrine in short sentences. If you guys like it, I'll add more. Fucked up. 18+. Rated M for various reasons. Should be rated MA.**

**BTW: If lightning hits a Minecraft pig, it will turn into a Zombie Pigman.**

**Day 1.**

How He Lives

Walking. Walking. More walking. Over the hill and across the desert. No armour. No weapons. No need. Turning day. Night again with a wave of my hand. Don't like bright lights.

Zombies, skeletons, creepers, spiders, Endermen. A wolf. They avoid me. Cowards. Getting boring. Limited.

There's a pig over there... can't have enough of the Nether in the Overworld. I like the Nether. Dark and scary and dangerous. No sun. Raise an arm and lightning flashes, hits the pig. Zombie Pigman strolling now. I feel better.

In the distance there's a village...

No. Not a village. If there was a village here there would be villagers, Iron Golems, and smaller houses made from oak wood planks and cobblestone. Wool and smoothstone and stone bricks and different woods? A town. Miners...

Hack a 2x2x24 hole with steps leading down to it. A tunnel. Light it with redstone torches. Perfect.

Two signs at the end of the tunnel.

**You cannot**

**stop me.**

**I'm always**

**watching.**

Somebody will find this. Somebody always does.

Walk up to a tree. Touch it. In an instant the leaves are gone. Bare wood. I don't like leaves. I do this to all the other trees in the area. Pinkish light on the horizon – I don't think so. Night again.

Head towards the town. A miner sees me. He has a wooden sword in his hand and a leather cap on his head. I vanish as he comes closer. Should let the story spread through town a little. I watch him run back to town, then walk away. He will be laughed at. They don't believe in me. Notch told everyone he never had a brother. Liar. He's just ashamed of me.

A Miner with a full set of diamond armour and a diamond sword comes into view. All enchanted. He's killing zombies. I raise my arm and lightning flashes – hits him. Again. And again. Quality entertainment. Unvanish and casually walk up to him. He throws himself at me and his sword swings. Goes through me like I'm not even there without leaving a mark. He gasps and starts to back away. I continue forward. He turns and tries to run and I grab him.

The sound of flesh tearing mixed with screams of agony reaches my ears and it's a wonderful melody. Blood covers me and I carry on savaging the Miner until each piece of armour on the ground is separate and filled with parts of what used to be a living thing.

Hunger scratches at my insides and all I have is Rotten Flesh. Hunger can't hurt me but I don't like it. I pick up the chestplate. Turn it upside down so I see the larger hole. Lower my head. Lift the chestplate higher. Smells enticing and looks darker than other meats. I take a bite. Juicy, bitter, and stringy. Less salty than pig but sweeter than cow. I take another bite. Delighted to find a nice strip of fat. Chewy, flavourful. Less soggy than the muscle.

It isn't very filling. The chestplate suddenly glows red in my hands and I hear sizzling and spitting. Cooking meat makes it better for food. The power flowing through my body to my hands feels funny. I like the sensation.

The meat smells bitter now. Still soggy. No longer sweet. Very stringy – it falls into long thin strips on my tongue. Needs pepper.

A zombie moaning behind me. Pissing me off. I ignore it. Focus on eating my meal. A while later I'm full. Can't eat any more. Drop the food and make a sign next to the massacre.

**R.I.P.**

**My Leftovers**

Place a redstone torch next to it. If I had a heart I might feel sorry for the widow. But there's an empty space in my chest. Nothing there. That's how I like it.

Not satisfied yet. Made a tunnel, had a scare, got a kill, ate a fine meal, now to find the home of a cutie to make my day complete.

A white wool house with pink wool flooring. A whole wall is entirely glass panes. Perfect. Walk up to that wall... There she is, dressed in iron armour, stood inside, rummaging in a chest. Blonde, nice body. Teenager. Perfect. Vanish. I raise my fist and punch out two glass panes. Walk into the house. She looks around at the source of the noise. Screams. A trail of bloody footprints and drops of dripping blood lead into her house and I forgot that the blood covering my face, arms, torso and legs doesn't vanish with me. She sees me as floating blood in the shape of a man. I unvanish.

She looks into my eyes. Faints. For the best. She doesn't want to be awake through this. I slowly remove her armour...

Blurred memory. That burst of pleasured adrenaline coursing through my veins always feels so good. Too bad I can never remember most of it. She woke up halfway through. Slammed her head on the floor to knock her out. She's covered in blood. No wounds though. She looks dead – like another murder scene. All blood from the Miner.

Redress myself. Replace the torches with redstone torches. Break the glowstone. Exit through the hole in the window. Feeling proud of myself. Wish I could be there to see her parents' reaction... or her boyfriend's.

Walking again.

A runaway Enderman child is staring at me. It makes strange grating Enderman sounds and doesn't react to my stares. Up to my waist. Probably the cutest mob I've ever seen.

It walks up to me and nuzzles my arm with its tiny head, sliming itself up with blood. Affectionate. This little thing shouldn't be out of the End yet. I wave my arm and it is teleported directly to the populated part of the End. Strangely I am patient and sympathetic towards hostile/neutral mobs and young children. Combinations of both are rare and somehow adorable. My one weakness... And nobody can exactly use that against me.

Swords go through me. Arrows hit those who fired them. Fire is cold against my skin. Lava feels like water to me. Lightning just makes me laugh. Poison racing through me does no harm. I don't even need to breathe. I'm indestructible.

Found a good spot. I dig directly down until I reach bedrock. A cluster of diamonds to my right, gold to my left. I mine both with my bare fists and collect them. I don't need tools.

Put them away. Place both hands on the wall, then a foot, then the other foot. Clinging onto the wall. Slowly climb up, hand over hand, foot over foot, hope I don't fall and go head over heels. After a few blocks, look down and start placing TNT. Continue. Look down, place TNT. Repeat.

At the top. Finally. Fill the top block in with smoothstone. Pressure plate on top. Start replacing the grass around it with smoothstone. Finished. Walk away.

Bored now. Look around; trees, grass, dirt. Lit Netherrack with a wave. There's a series of booms in the background and I know my trap has worked. Sun trying to come up again. Let it. I'm tired now anyway.


End file.
